This invention relates to a curtain edge retainer and, more particularly, to a curtain edge retainer for releasably securing a marginal edge portion of a pliant hanging curtain in position contiguous to a wall.
Many applications requiring a pliant hanging curtain could advantageously utilize a releasable securing means to hold a marginal edge portion. The use of such a device has previously been proposed with bathtubs to secure a shower curtain in a manner preventing water from escaping outside of the tub. An additional and similar use is with shower stalls where the same problems are presented and possibly to a greater degree due to the usual smaller size of such stalls and the consequent increased impingement of spraying water within the stall enclosure. The use of such a device may also be proposed with spray paint booths, public dressing rooms, private closet enclosures, or anywhere a pliant hanging curtain is used. While the desirability of a curtain edge retainer has long been known, prior attempts have fallen short of providing a device achieving the multiple goals of simple construction, easy installation and maximum versatility.
Most prior attempts have been directed solely to providing devices useful with bathtub enclosures. This type of device has been proposed as an alternative to common sliding doors that hamper the utility of the tub for other than shower purposes. For example, prior art devices of the type being discussed are disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,879,806; 3,808,610; 3,639,919; 3,205,547; and 2,761,150. This prior art is, for the most part, complicated in construction, difficult to install and less than fully versatile. While recognizing the desirability of such devices, the prior art has simply failed to provide a curtain edge retainer of a type capable of achieving all of these goals.
While the prior art has attempted to deal with the problems associated with successfully providing a curtain edge retainer, the present invention provides a successful curtain edge retainer representing a distinct improvement over all such prior art constructions.